1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nets used in sport fishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sport fishing net with a length measuring scale incorporated into the net, such that a user may visually determine the length of a fish contained in the net.
2. Related Art
Sport fishing is a popular pastime, and, accordingly, the production of sport fishing equipment has become a very large industry. Catch-and-release fishing, for example, is one method which has grown in popularity, either by regulation in some areas, or by the voluntary action of fishermen.
Sport fishermen, especially when fly fishing, typically use a handheld fish net for scooping a fish out of the water. This is particularly true when fly fishing and when following catch-and-release procedures. Fly fishing practically requires netting because it is difficult if not impossible to land a fish without a net when fly fishing. When using a net or releasing a fish from a hook, it is desirable to subject the fish to as little handling as possible.
However, some handling is frequently necessitated by catch-and-release rules themselves. The rules regarding which fish must be released and which may be kept usually relate to the size of the fish, typically its length. Consequently, upon catching a fish and scooping it up in his net, a fisherman must remove the fish from the net (which is sometimes difficult because the fish is slippery, and is thrashing about), remove the hook from the fish, and place the fish adjacent to some measuring scale, such as a rigid ruler or flexible tape. Then, if the fish does not meet the length restrictions, the fisherman must put the fish back into the water.
All of these actions are difficult to perform, time consuming, and subject the fish to some level of trauma, sometimes needlessly. The time and trauma involved can sometimes lead to major injury, or even the needless death of the fish. Additionally, some fishermen, particularly novices, may desire a method of measuring a fish which does not require any physical handling of the fish at all.